


six times the avengers thought peter was younger than he was

by eliwithab



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MCU & Peter B - Crossover, Pregnancy, also not explicit, mj goes into labor but it isnt like explicit, this is my first time writing for myself so sorry if its crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwithab/pseuds/eliwithab
Summary: and one time they learned he wasn't.Peter was already a slow grower, and the spider bite didn’t help. It stunted his growth, and even made him seem younger. This obviously was very misleading in many cases.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	six times the avengers thought peter was younger than he was

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for myself, especially fanfiction so like if i made any errors or anyone's ooc please tell me :)

The Avengers all had movie nights every week, and this included Peter. They switched turns every week, and this time Peter chose Star Wars. Obviously. It always brought back nostalgia, even if it was childish.

His hands were halfway to the snack bowl when his phone went off. He looked at the caller.

“Sorry guys, gotta take this.” He excused himself and left the room. The Avengers paused it, knowing Peter would be heartbroken if he missed it. However, this allowed them to overhear his conversation.

“Hey babe.” ..Babe? “He has a girlfriend?” Clint whispered. Natasha shushed him.

“Yeah, I’m about to head home. Of course, I’d never forget. Yeah yeah, love ya too.” The Avengers were surprised. They assumed he would’ve taken the first opportunity to tell them about a girlfriend. Shaking their heads, they continued the movie once Peter rejoined them.

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

Peter combed his hands through his hair, sighing. Mary Jane was a bit frustrated at their failure to have a kid. They’ve been trying for a few weeks, no luck. They gave up, deciding to try again later, as if it would somehow miraculously help them. He put on his Spider suit and swung to the tower.

“Hey Spidey!” Clint called out. “What’s up?”

Peter sighed. “Ah, nothing much. Just problems with the wifey.” He joked. Clint laughed, assuming Peter’s talking about his girlfriend. “Yeah, same.” Clint laughed, and left Peter to go talk to Steve.

“Did Spider-Man just say he had a wife?” Steve was confused. “I thought he was like, 20 at most.”

“Nah, it’s just slang. He’s probably talking about his girlfriend.” Steve nodded. “Makes sense.”

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

Peter hummed a tune he loved as a kid, rubbing his eyes. Aunt May always used to sing it when it came on the radio. He worked on his touchscreen, his fingers dancing and typing methodically, chugging a coffee. He was tired, Mary Jane had been sick for a while. He heard the door shut. “Hey kid.” Came Tony’s voice. He always hated that nickname.

“Whatcha hummin’? Sounds pretty old for you, kid.” Peter resisted the urge to take offense at this. It was not _old_. “It’s a song May loved to sing all the time.” Peter responded curtly, then proceeded to work on his touchscreen. Tony nodded, and left Peter alone to work on his project.

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

He stared at the screen in front of him. “Think you can solve this? We think it’ll be a bit of a challenge for you.” Peter was _very_ offended. He had a degree in chemical engineering for God’s sake! This was easy. He nodded, “Yeah, of course! Easy peasy.” Tony and Bruce both nodded and returned to their own projects.

Less than a minute later, Peter tapped Tony’s shoulder. “What’s up? Need help already?”

“..No. I’m done.” Tony stared. Dang, he knew the kid was smart but this was _college_ level! He was probably just out of high-school. Tony shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself, he needed to check the kiddo’s work.

Snatching the touchpad, he read over Peter’s work. It was..

Absolutely perfect.

He reread the work. It was efficient and neat, and he even had the time to _triple_ check it. “Spider-Man! This is perfect—Where’d you learn how to do this so quickly?”

“School. Duh.”

Okay, he had to admit, Tony did not expect that answer. He shook his head and returned to his work.

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

Peter had been hanging out—literally—in the Avengers living room when his phone went off. “What up MJ?” Clint turned, subtly eavesdropping. “ _What?!_ ” Clint nearly fell off his chair with how loud he said that, and Peter sure fell off the ceiling.

“Send me a picture!” He shouted excitedly. He visibly shook, and as soon as his phone _ding_ ed with a new text he clicked on it.

“Oh my God! This is great! I’m so happy! Okay—yeah, I love you too. I’ll get home as soon as I can.”

Clint shook his head. Anything could get that kid excited, it was probably a new movie. It wasn’t—Mary Jane had just sent a picture of a positive pregnancy test.

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

“Ah, heck!” Tony laughed, the kid’s cursing was hilarious. “Sorry, burnt my hand.” Tony finished what he was doing and walked over to the med kit.

He grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled his arm out of the suit.

On his hand was a burn, and right next to it, on his fourth finger, was a ring. It was gold and simple, its iridescent finish shining in the artificial lights.

“What’s that kid? Promise ring?” He asked. “Oh! Yeah, basically.” Peter responded jokingly. I mean, their vows _were_ promises.

⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟

Once again, it was Avengers movie night. Everyone was gathered around the television in the living room, snacks dispersed between them.

Just like a few months ago, Peter’s phone went off. Peter answered. “Hey babe, can this wa—” He never got to finish the question as the person on the other end spoke.

“You’re _what?!_ ” The Avengers stared. “What’s up?” Sam asked. Peter stared wide eyed and panicking. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD—”

“Calm down, son,” Steve reassured, “Just tell us what’s going on”

The problem was way different than what any of them were expecting.

“Oh my god, _my wife just went into labor.”_

“What.” Tony was the first to break the silence. “Your—Is this a joke? Cause if it is, it isn’t a very good one.” Peter shook his head frantically.

“…Okay. Do you need me to drive you?” Peter nodded, “I, uh—yes, please.”

The entire drive, Peter muttered things like, “Oh my god I’m gonna be a _dad_.” Along with—Actually, it was pretty much that. Tony was still shocked. “Where is she?” Peter looked up from his ramblings. “Oh uh—Address!” He clumsily pulled out his phone and typed it out for Tony.

At the tower, it was still absolute silence, save for Steve glaring at Clint and muttering.

Mayday Parker was born on August 29th at 11:37 PM after many hours of Mary Jane’s pushing.

The Avengers were all standing outside once they left. Wanda cleared her throat, “Okay, was anybody going to tell me that Spider-Man had a wife or was I just supposed to find that out from her having birth myself.”

Everyone burst out in laughter at that, and they all went back to the tower. Once safely inside, Peter pulled off his mask.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, nice to meet you. No, I am not 12, I am 38, thank you very much,” he joked, “I am married to this beautiful woman right here, and I have a degree in chemical engineering.” Everyone was a bit surprised, but eventually they burst into laugher.

“Nice to meet you, Peter.”


End file.
